The Mystery of Anwat Gar
is the 15th episode of the 2002 He-Man and the Masters of the Universe series. It originally aired on December 20, 2002. He-Man and Man-At-Arms rush to the Island of Anwat Gar in order to stop Skeletor from accessing great power. Summary The Sorceress tells Prince Adam and Man-At-Arms about a vision she had where Skeletor arises from the Ocean of Gnarl and takes over Eternia. She fears he may try to obtain the Legacy Stones, ancient artifacts of great power, hidden on the Island of Anwat Gar. Upon hearing this, Adam transforms and he and Man-At-Arms travel to the Island. While traveling there a huge wave knocks Man-At-Arms off his vehicle and He-man saves him. When they get to the island, a mysterious person is watching from afar. As they look for the stones they enter a hall with stone soldiers with huge shields lining the walls. Upon walking further, He-man steps on a pressure sensitive switch and causes all the stone soldiers to be thrust into the middle crushing anything between them. He-man and Man-At-Arms escape and eventually arrive to a building that looks like a Japanese Temple. Once there they again, are attacked by statues. He-man defeats one by throwing his sword at the statue and then kicking it through his chest. Man-At-Arms just uses his blaster to turn his statue to rubble. The mysterious person now makes his presence known by creating a twister to land himself in front of the building. He introduces himself as Sy-Klone and states that he is there to protect the stones. He-man tries to explain about Skeletor but Sy-Klone won't hear of it and start hurling discs at them. He-man eventually puts an end to that so Sy-Klone uses his hands to create mini-cyclones, but is stopped when He-man punches him. He-man warns him to stop, but Sy-Klone rotates his upper body to create another twister and is again, stopped by He-man. The battle ends when Skeletor and Beast Man announce that they have the stones and Skeletor proceeds to use it to get the invincible Legacy Armor. Moral He-Man: "Doing your duty is important. But there's more to it than just following orders. The most important duty of all is to do what's right. Until next time." Heroic Warriors *He-Man *Prince Adam *Man-At-Arms *Mekaneck (non speaking role) *Orko (non speaking role) *Ram-Man (non speaking role) *Stratos (non speaking role) *Teela (non speaking role) Allies *Sorceress *Syclone Evil Warriors *Beastman *Skeletor Locations *Anwat Gar *Castle Grayskull *Eternos *Ocean of Gnarl Vehicles *War Whale Technology Creatures *Griffin Artifacts *Legacy Stones Cast * Cam Clarke as He-Man/Prince Adam * Garry Chalk as Man-At-Arms * Brian Dobson as Skeletor * Scott McNeil as Beastman * Nicole Oliver as Sorceress * John Payne as Syclone Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Sy-Klone on the 2002 series. *The "Legacy Armor" granted to He-Man and Skeletor by the Legacy Stones is based on the "Samurai He-Man" and "Samurai Skeletor" action figures respectively, released in 2003 by Mattel. External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002 TV series) episodes